


Sun and moon

by gangster_love7



Category: Cars Wars (Steve Jackson Games Video Game), Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Daenerys targaryen/droko, Game of Thrones (TV), Hover: Revolt of Gamers (Video Game), aenerys targaryen, daenerys - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Life is not over but for the sun and the stars have their moon. And the moon has its sun and stars.





	Sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> Drogo is alive!!

They have been walking for days and Drogo has slowly recovered from the poison the witch gave him as she treated his wounds. But most of his people had left them while they thought he was dying under a curse.  
But the gods had been gracious to him and allowed him to live and return to his beloved moon. The first thing he saw when he woke up from the madness inside him was the first thing he saw was his moon sitting on his chest with a pillow on his way to pressing against his face to find an end to his suffering. Her face was wet with tears and the first thing he did was wipe a tear that ran down the bottom of her soft cheek.  
He took away her pillow and her body had shaken as he held her. She sniffed at his chest without shame for seeming weak. 

She had missed him so she thought she would die. She thought she had lost her sun and stars. For a moment she thought she had gone crazy but when she knew his arms about her she knew that everything would be okay.Now it is them in the desert with few of them loyal to them. 

Life is not over but for the sun and the stars have their moon. And the moon has its sun and stars.


End file.
